Talk:Aura And Auma Manipulation
If the original page author - and RPer of the character and creator of the ability, in this case - chooses a specific image, I think we should stick with that, Rajan Wayward Daughter 11:18, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Does it make a difference though? :| its because it was in the info box like the others and since all the other abilities isnt in that then i thought ill get rid of it. Then i couldnt find the s=picture in the gallery so just added that. It shows how Dana visualises it *shrugs* and it's an image from Heroeswiki. Plus I managed to find it in the gallery :P Wayward Daughter 11:31, July 1, 2010 (UTC) What is Auma? I think this ability was taken from the Superpowerlist, www.superpowerlist.com, which is a place I post on regularly. If so, then I think something needs to be cleared up. Auma Manipulation was simply made because that person wanted to post Aura Manipulation, but it had already been posted, so instead, they posted it as Auma Manipulation. If you look it up, Auma does not exist, and they will probably suggest that you are looking for Aura Manipulation. Sorry if this messes up anything, but if you're looking up the opposite of the aura, try Aura and Psyche Manipulation for the ability's name, because Auma is not a word. But that's just a suggestion, IMHO. Shadowulf1 00:13, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Shadowulf, nice to meet you. I'm the creator of this power and I guess I should clear this 'auma' thing up. Auma is not really a word that I made up, I read it in a book and it was described as a person's 'living fire'. The way I perceived it, this meant emotions. Therefore, I seperated it from aura (which I perceive as just someone's life-force) and that's how auma came to be. I guess this just makes it a variation of emotion manipulation, but auma is viewed as an energy field around a person, like aura. Also, just to let you know, I was the person who submitted the 'Auma Manipulation' on the Superpoerlist website, and I was very offended by the comment you left. Blazingphoenix 18:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I just wanted to clear what i think is Aura. As well all have different versions etc So an aura is a persons life force and emotions *the colour of the light depends on their emotions *the light itself represents the life of a person *and the brightness of it (like in heroes, when its bright yellow/golden) represents if a person has abilities or not. Superheroesfanatic-IR 18:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) HI DANA :D Hi Rajan. Well yes, I guess everyone has a different interpretation of each power. I think, just to separate this from Aura Manipulation, I should stress that Aura, though connected, is not as clear when coming to interpret the deeper emotion (cause, etc.), while Auma is purely emotion. Is that alright with you Rajan? Blazingphoenix 18:47, November 28, 2010 (UTC) yeah sure :) everyone has different ideas of an abilitySuperheroesfanatic-IR 18:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Yay! we finally managed to clear that up :D Blazingphoenix 18:55, November 28, 2010 (UTC) *nods* :) Have you been annoying Shadowulf, Rajan? Blazingphoenix 19:02, November 28, 2010 (UTC) he may of gotten the wrong idea- but i would say no. Superheroesfanatic-IR 19:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Meh, I guess everyone's usually hostile to a new person. No offence to Shadowulf in case you take it the wrong way. Oh, wait.. that might offend you too... sorry. Er... Well, you know what I mean don't you? Blazingphoenix 19:15, November 28, 2010 (UTC) i think it was mostly the shock for me when i came on. Superheroesfanatic-IR 19:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) True. You and Wayward Daughter do do most of the editing. Once again, please take no offence Blazingphoenix 19:21, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Is the aura part in this ability the same as the aura in Aura Absorption, Dana? Wayward Daughter 22:18, November 28, 2010 (UTC) More or less. The only difference is that because auma is also present, the emotions in the aura are not as strong, if you catch my drift.Blazingphoenix 13:20, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- @Phoenix: Ehm, that's certainly interesting new knowledge. I had no idea that Auma was an actual word (the book was Icefire by Chris Dlacey, right?). However, that still seems to be a means of perceiving/manipulating emotions (or rather, what emotions are indicated by the aura, which in that case, would instead still be Aura manipulation...); I mean, I guess that could be different in some way, but I don't really see it. Could you give me a more in-depth of how the two are different? As for on www.superpowerlist.com, sorry about how it came out. I really thought that you had misspelled Aura so it would be accepted as a different power; and I was frustrated that day, so it came out way meaner than intended; I apologize for that. @Superheroesfanatic: It takes a lot more than being uncomfortable with the newcomer to annoy me. At least you have the decency to tell me up front when something bothers you. I've been to a few other sites that RP with superpowers, and they are far less receptive, even resorting to profanity. I don't feel unwelcome here, despite having our differences. Shadowulf1 01:08, November 29, 2010 (UTC) The character sees auma and aura as 2 different coloured lights around a person's head, the auma containing their present emotions and the aura containing lifeforce and abilities. I'm not sure about any other differences Wayward Daughter 11:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) @Shadowulf: Yeah its from the book. It just fascinated me. Right, this is going to possibly be confusing because you might not get what I imagine A&A Manipulation from how I might describe it. Aura in this power is the life-force of a person. It will tell the health, power (or no power), and if close to death, (by observing the rate of decrease in the light) the time of death. Auma in a way serves as the 'soul' of the person. Its a form of emotion manipulation apart from the fact that its visible as energy surrounding a person. It will show the present mood of the person, and if time is spent observing the auma itself, the cause of the emotion (grief may be death, happiness may be a baby, etc) Err... do you think you get it? If not I'll think of a way to explain it even better. Probably Blazingphoenix 13:20, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Eh...unfortunately, it still doesn't seem to distinguish aura and auma. In fact the concept you speak of, auma, seems really to be an extension of the aura (the aura is the visible energy that emanates from the body; emotions can be read by reading the aura); and by living fire, it seems to imply one's life force rather than emotions (the soul that animates the body and allows you to even feel emotion at all); therefore the auma would be another word for "spirit" or "soul", not emotion. But, that's just IMHO...Shadowulf1 15:59, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Fine, then just think of auma as an extension of aura if you can't get your head around it. I can't think of another way to phrase it. Give me a month or so. I may be able to think of a better explaination. I'll still call it A&A Manipulation, but you can call it Advance Aura Manipulation if that strikes you as a better name. Once again no offence, seriously. Blazingphoenix 15:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC)